12 Minutes
by Elfprinzess
Summary: It had been 12 minutes since Merlin had outed himself as a magic-user. 12 minutes since he'd confessed to lying, hiding, killing enemies and betraying the King's trust. 12 minutes since he locked himself in the dungeons. ONESHOT-please read and review :-


**Hey all!**

**This is just a random oneshot that I got stuck in my head and had to get out. So, here is the story and I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.**

* * *

It had been 12 years since Merlin was flogged by the King and sent back to Ealdor with his mother. 12 years since the Prince had last seen him. 12 years since the two boys, one six-years old and one nine-years old, had promised to never forget, to some day meet again.

"Promise me you'll always remember me?"

"Always and always."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart. You promise you'll come back?"

"Pinky-swear."

* * *

It had been 12 hours since Merlin had returned and went to talk to the Prince. 12 hours since he had found the Prince mocking a servant. 12 hours since he had been sent to the dungeons by the Prince, who hadn't recognised him or his name. He hadn't decided what had hurt more, Arthur forgetting him completely, or finding the Prince teasing another servant, when he had promised as a nine-year old boy to never hurt a servant like his father did.

* * *

It had been 12 days since Merlin had saved his Prince's life. 12 days since he'd been 'rewarded' with the honour of being Arthur's manservant. 12 days since the boy had decided to remain quiet about having already been manservant to Arthur, when his mother was the blonde's nanny.

Every now and again, Merlin would catch Arthur staring at him, trying to remember something niggling at the back of his mind. Each time that happened, Merlin would distract the Prince. The six-year old boy had told the nine-year old Prince of his magic, but the twenty-one year old prince was as anti-magic as Uther was. For Arthur to remember, it would mean Merlin's failure and banishment, if not execution.

* * *

It had been 12 months since Merlin had failed to heal Uther Pendragon and the tyrant had died. 12 months since the Knights of the Round Table had been formed and rescued Camelot. 12 months since Arthur had been crowned King. 12 months since Morgana disappeared.

Arthur had called a meeting of the Table, and Merlin was late. He burst through the doors and collapsed into his chair, having a position there despite only being a servant. Queen Gwen smiled at him, while Arthur teased him about always being late.

"I was in the middle of doing chores for you, sire, is there an actual meeting of importance, or can I return to my polishing and scrubbing?" Merlin had asked, his tone heavy with sarcasm, but his grin was light.

"I wanted to ask your true opinions about magic. i am considering unbanning it." Arthur began. "Gaius, if you don't mind going first, and be honest, I will not punish you for speaking your mind, no matter what your opinion is, nor what is decided about the law. What is your opinion on magic?"

Gaius hid his shock well, compared to everyone else and answered, "Magic has made the land and people prosper and flourish in the past, healing the sick and defending the innocent. The users grew out of hand, which didn't help when Uther decided to ban magic, but I believe magic isn't something that can classified as evil, or something that should be illegal and scared of." Gaius spoke in his careful, deliberate way.

"Father always said magic corrupted people." Arthur pointed out, face neutral and not giving away his opinion.

"Any power will corrupt a power-hungry man. Renegades have gone corrupt over your throne sire. And I have magic, I may not use it anymore, but I have it. I do not believe myself to be corrupt." Gaius shrugged.

They moved around the table, asking Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot and Gwen in turn. Some merely said they didn't know enough about it to make a proper decision. Leon made the point that if magic was legalised, it didn't mean there would be free reign to magic-users, there would still be laws against stealing, and killing, so why couldn't it be legalised?

It was eventually Merlin's turn, so the boy cleared his throat nervously, ignoring Gaius' warning look and Lancelot's worried look.

"We all know you are terrified of magic, Merlin," Arthur interrupted, before Merlin could start, "But try to use common sense, not fear to decide your opinion."

"I'm not scared of magic," Merlin began, staring at the (square) table seriously, unable to look at anyone in the eye, "I know magic isn't evil, I know magic doesn't necessarily corrupt the user and I know magic should be legalised, killing a child for being born with a gift, hunting down a man and causing him to abandon his mother and child before the child is even born is wrong. Magic isn't good, nor bad, it isn't a power, a weapon of man. It is a gift of the earth, and it is up to the user to use it correctly. With magic banned, the only magic-users who reveal themselves want to take over and commit harm, because the peaceful ones stay in hiding, keep lying to everyone and stay safe so they aren't killed for a crime that shouldn't be a crime that they had no say over." Merlin spoke. He swallowed nervously, and continued, looking up to stare at Arthur purposefully, "Magic can kill and save lives, it can protect and attack and it can be marvellous. But with it banned, it can only ever mean lies, betrayal, treason and hiding. It can only ever mean boys being banished from their friend and home. It can only even mean that all that results from magic is a man lying to all his friends to remain hidden and safe, so that he might protect his King and friends."

Stunned silence was what met his words. The huge room was silent of any noise, making the room seem oppressive and like everyone was yelling in his ears. Merlin studied Arthur's face before smiling softly, but sadly, "I'll be in the dungeons, sire, when you make your final decision." Merlin stood, bowed and left.

He locked himself in and sat on the floor in the middle of the back wall, leaning against the uneven bricks. He did not feel worried. He felt strangely calm and light, like he was unburdened from lies for the first time in his life.

* * *

It had been 12 minutes since Merlin had outed himself as a magic-user. 12 minutes since he'd confessed to lying, hiding, killing enemies and betraying the King's trust. 12 minutes since he locked himself in the dungeons.

"You're an idiot Merlin." Arthur spoke, unlocking the cell and stepping inside.

"Says the King locking himself in a cell with a warlock." Merlin pointed out, as the cell door swung shut with a clang.

"You won't hurt me." Arthur shrugged, sitting down on the grimy cell floor with his servant. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Everything. Gaius started to explain, but I want to hear it all from you."

So Merlin told him. unashamedly and confidently. He'd done things, horrible things, but he'd do them again if it meant defending his King.

At the end of it Arthur didn't say a word, just stood and offered Merlin a hand up. Merlin took it, allowing the King to yank him to his feet.

"Everything I have, the morals and beliefs I stand by and everyone around me is due to you, I will give you anything you want, anything you need as thanks, but I will forever be in your debt. There is only one thing I can do." Arthur spoke. The King knelt down at the Servant's feet. He stared up at Merlin, "Forgive me for letting my father send you away, for letting him flog you and for not recognising you."

Merlin let a smile grow on his face, not one of his goofy smiles that hid his actions, but a real one. He gripped the King's arm and pulled him up. "You're already forgiven, sire."

* * *

It had been 12 years since Merlin had become Camelot's Court Warlock and Court Advisor. 12 years since Arthur unbanned magic with Merlin grinning beside him. 12 years since Gwen had given birth to her son, the first of many children.

"Da! Thom's picking on me!" Lilliana, a ten-year-old girl with black curls, pale skin and piercing blue eyes whined.

"What have I told you before, Lil?" he da sighed, putting the book down and moving the potion off the heat before turning to his daughter.

"If he teases me, tease back otherwise he will become a prat and we don't want a royal prat." Lil recited, just as Thom shuffled into the room.

His hair had his mother's curls, but his father's colouring, and his skin was a light caramel colour. "I'm sorry Lilliana, I shouldn't have teased you." He mumbled.

Lil smiled brightly at the twelve-year-old prince and grabbed his hand, "I forgive you." She laughed, before the pair ran off out of the room.

"They're either going to be having a close brother and sister relationship or end up getting married." Arthur commented, walking into the room. He wore simple but elegant clothes, his sword and a simple gold band around his forehead.

"What's with the crown?" Merlin asked, turning back to his potion.

"Just knighted Sir Geoff." Arthur sighed, moving to sit on the table next to his friend's working area.

"They'll end up married, Lil's Seen it. Woke up one morning and told me she'd dreamt it and it was going to be marvellous." Merlin informed the King.

"I weep for the future of Camelot." Arthur declared.

"I don't, they survived you, they can survive that pair." Merlin scoffed, gesturing to the two children out in the courtyard, laughing and playing.

"Good point." Arthur laughed.

The pair worked/sat in companionable silence for a moment.

"They make me feel old." Arthur commented, watching his son and Merlin's daughter run around together.

"You are old."

"So are you."

"Not as old as you."

"Three years is hardly a huge age gap."

"It's still means you're three years older."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Yes sire."

* * *

**The End.**

**Please review, let me know your thoughts I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
